Wireless user devices, such as computers, smartphones, gaming devices, or other devices, are typically able to connect to communication services, such as Internet services, through wireless access point devices. These access points provide a wireless local area network for the user devices to communicate with the access points and also to access communication services.
Wired local area networks can include Ethernet networks, among other examples, and wireless local area networks can include Wi-Fi-style local area wireless networks, among other examples. Access points can include router, gateway, or bridge functionality to connect user devices on the provided local area networks to other networks and systems, such as the Internet or other packet networks. In some examples, access points also include radio equipment for bridging communications of the local area network through a second wireless communication system, such as through a base station of a cellular communication system.
To provide the wireless local area network, a backhaul link can be employed to transport the communications of the wireless local area network to other networks, such as the Internet or other local area networks and wide area networks. However, when a backhaul link is wireless, it can be subjected to frequent downtimes due to wireless transmission issues of the wireless backhaul link.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for providing a wireless local area network to user devices using a wireless access node are provided herein. In one example, a method of operating a wireless access node is provided. The method includes providing a wireless local area network for user devices, selecting a first wireless backhaul link for communications of the wireless local area network from among a plurality of wireless links provided by a plurality of wireless access nodes based on at least signal strengths of the wireless links, and selecting a second wireless backhaul link as a backup for the first wireless backhaul link from among the plurality of wireless links based on at least the signal strengths and uptime information of the wireless links.
In another example, a wireless access node is provided. The wireless access node includes a transceiver system configured to provide a wireless local area network for user devices. The wireless access node also includes a processor configured to select a first wireless backhaul link for communications of the wireless local area network from among a plurality of wireless links provided by a plurality of wireless access nodes based on at least signal strengths of the wireless links. The processor is also configured to select a second wireless backhaul link as a backup for the first wireless backhaul link from among the plurality of wireless links based on at least the signal strengths and uptime information of the wireless links.